


Reunion

by Sarita1046



Series: Let Go [2]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Companion Piece, Dominance, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fanservice, Objectification, Power Play, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Companion piece to "Let Go" - Alara gets Isaac alone after his return from the multiphasic planet.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/gifts), [Melacreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacreature/gifts).



“Meet me at my quarters after you see Ty?”

“Very well, Lieutenant.”

Now that she was actually back in her quarters, Alara realized she didn’t really feel like installing a new bed frame or mirror. As soon as the door buzzed, the Security Chief answered and murmured to Isaac:

“Let’s go to the Bridge.”

A pause. The Kaylon cocked his head. “You do not expect your guard staff to be present at this time?”

“They’re between shifts and I’ve temporarily disabled the surveillance cameras,” Alara replied, “We have about thirty minutes.”

While they made their way to the Bridge, Isaac asked nonchalantly, “I assume you intend to provide further data tonight?”

He was catching onto the art of innuendo…in his own way.

Alara grinned, thankful for the deserted corridors, as they turned the corner onto the Bridge. “Yes. Lots of data. We have 700 years of catching up to do.”

As soon as they’d reached the center of the floor before the wide panels open to the stars, Isaac glanced around thoughtfully. "I see your qualms over being alone with me have passed."

In the next moment, Alara shoved Isaac into the navigation console.

“I hope you know,” she hissed, voice husky as she began grinding against him, already feeling those currents activate right through her uniform, “That I could easily smash you into this thing again. It was interesting to see your lights flashing from getting beaten down and not just from…this.”

The Kaylon’s fingers moved from the small of her back to grip her backside. “You should know, Alara…that had it not been a simulation, I would not have caved to your efforts so easily.”

“You’re getting creative in where you touch,” Alara remarked, struggling not to melt under his warm hands cupping her sensitive flesh, as the pulsating tingle ravaged both her ass and front where she still pressed flush against him. “Been practicing on the multiphasic aliens?”

“I never initiated nor permitted physical contact with any of the locals, Lieutenant. All data was gathered through passive observation. To partake would have been in violation of Union policies against cultural contamination.”

Alara hummed, hoisting herself up, legs wrapping around the Kaylon's waist. "Good.”

“If my data collected thus far is accurate, I do believe the emotion you are experiencing over what I have disclosed to you of my time away is jealousy.”

Oh no, he didn’t. She would not allow him the satisfaction of knowing how much he affected her. _She_ was the one in control here.

“Wrong thing to say,” Alara murmured, sliding off Isaac and grabbing him around the neck. “You think you’re so high and mighty. Well, guess what. I don’t get jealous over sex toys.”

Before she could spin him around, the Kaylon beat her to the chase, grasping her shoulder in a grip that almost hurt and forcing her to bend over the illuminated console. Just as she went to protest, the Xelayan realized how dearly she did _not_ want the synthetic being to stop, the area between her thighs already drenched in moisture.

“You biological life forms do enjoy your toys,” came the reply, and Alara had to marvel at his sudden grasp on ‘dirty talk’ – before a solid, smooth heat entered her from behind, the exhilarating tipping point after all that grinding.

The ensuing sparks shot simultaneously up her spine and down the backs of her thighs, sending her over the edge in an explosive shock that overwhelmed her senses. Blearily, she opened her eyes that she hadn’t realized had shut tight to glance back into that electric blue gaze…before peering down to where they connected.

Sure enough, she remained fully clothed.

“…How?” she trailed off.

“I have applied a currency of adequate intensity for the purpose of penetrating the fabric of your uniform at the desired location,” the Kaylon deadpanned, hands steady on her hips, far calmer currents now riddling forth, “Otherwise, your attire remains wholly intact.”

So the crotch of her uniform had been burned away. Great.

“Something else you should know,” Alara began again, reaching up her right hand to cup the back of Isaac’s neck. “Union officers don’t react well to our toys wrecking our uniforms.”

“Lieutenant, someone is…”

Alara couldn’t give a damn about what this infuriating machine was saying at the moment. She wanted to shut it up in the best way. This synthetic being wasn’t the property of some suddenly super advanced alien race, nor did it belong to the Union. It was _hers_. If anyone on board the Orville or serving in the Union had this Kaylon where they wanted it, it was her. She was the only one who had the physical strength. Or at least she needed to believe that.

Before Isaac could finish what he was saying, Alara had wrenched herself free and toppled them over onto the floor. Surprisingly, he remained silent and let her. Momentarily disappointed at the absence of the appendage that had been inside her only moments before, Alara figured there was always time to see it up close in the future. Crawling frantically up his torso and reaching back around to interlace her fingers with his, she lowered herself onto the Kaylon’s face. Granted, she wasn't even sure if this could stop him from speaking - yet it seemed to be working so far. Just as long as his voice didn't suddenly emit from some other obscure part of his body, Alara's mood couldn't be ruined. Not to mention, the fact that he just lay there and let this happen, grasping her hands as she began to rock, was enough to bring her to the brink yet again.

The Kaylon called Isaac's intrigue was highly piqued at the onslaught of scent and heat given off by the Xelayan female above him. This position she had chosen provided an entirely new visual perspective: From the dark curls and highly sensitive nerve bundle that started above to the nearly symmetrical labia further down and finally her small, lubricated opening within. Sensors flooded with her now exceedingly high level of pheremones, he soon realized how closely she tied control with arousal. This made logical sense. Like the leaders of most societies, the passion for power led to either temporary success or ultimate downfall. He reasoned that her need for a semblance of dominance over him originated from the significant threat he posed to her during the requested simulation. Very well, she could feel in control. He was undoubtedly growing fond of studying what she would do next to demonstrate her power. Her persistence was quite commendable.

Alara had no idea how she'd never thought to try this with anyone before now - the angle coupled with the sheer feeling of power was simply indescribable. The young Xelayan began moaning audibly, losing herself to the sensations. The metal beneath her was warm, the currents had begun again and she thought she could detect an ever so subtle rippling in the usually solid surface of his face pl…

“ _What the hell?_ ”

In the past year spent on this ship, Lieutenant Gordon Malloy was desperately wondering why tonight of all nights he had to forget his communicator on the Bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsies. xD For those of you lovely supporters who requested a bit more before next season!


End file.
